fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Goldoa
The Kingdom of Goldoa is a custom civilization made by SilentSkye. Does NOT require'' Gods & Kings'' and Brave New World '' 'Steam Workshop Page' '''Strategy' 'Dheginsea' Dheginsea is built to be a “defensive” leader. His units get a decent bonus to their combat strength within friendly lands. The second part of his trait further strengths this playstyle even more with the increased city ranged combat strength. The additional production from quarries allows him to build units and buildings quicker than the A.I.(or atleast around on par on higher difficulties.) Dheginsea has no major victory condition so go for what whatever victory you want as Dheginsea! 'Dheginsea as an Opponent' 'Kurthnaga' Kurthnaga is stark contrast to his father, Dheginsea. Instead of focusing on isolation and protecting his own lands. Kurthnaga focuses on being diplomatic to his neighbors and expanding his nations economy with his boosted trade routes. His trait revealing nearby capitals allows him easily establish contact with leaders and City-States allows him to send trade routes faster than normal civilizations. He his focused on being open and a Culture or Diplomatic victory best suits him with Science being a valid secondary option in case of snowballing. 'Kurthnaga as an Opponent' 'Unique Attributes' Start Bias: Hills 'History' Tellius Goldoa is a location from the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. It is an isolationist country that is inhabited by the Dragon tribe Laguz. The current ruler is King Dheginsea, one of Ashera's three heroes who fought against Yune. Under his rule, the country is hostile for all foreigners and refuses to allow any of them to enter. As a result, Goldoans rarely meet with any other beorc or even laguz that are not of their own kind. However, this policy is eventually ended by Dheginsea's youngest son and successor, Prince Kurthnaga, who opens the borders to the rest of the world after Ashera's defeat. Dheginsea Dheginsea is the King of Goldoa, home of the Dragon tribe Laguz and one of Ashera's Three Heroes who defeated the Dark God Yune. He is also known as the Black Dragon King. He had three children: Rajaion, Almedha and Kurthnaga, and two grandchildren: Soren, who is Almedha's son, and after his death, another grandson through Rajaion. He is referred to by the Hawk King Tibarn as a "living and stubborn fossil". He constantly urges the Laguz not to fan the flames of war while the location of Lehran's Medallion is unknown: his top priority is to save the world from destruction. It is to this end that he maintains a policy of perfect neutrality; he also twisted the truth and labeled Yune a "Dark God" to prevent Ashera from passing her judgment. 'Kurthnaga' Ike's group meets him first in Path of Radiance while stranded in Goldoa. He assists the mercenaries by freeing the ship and sending them on their way. He is the first dragon to change the mercenaries' minds about the dragons. His kind character convinced them that dragons were actually a great species. In Radiant Dawn, he leaves Goldoa, along with Ena, to stop the war between Begnion and the laguz, and to find his sister. He first appears in Daein as a pilgrim named Kurth who has been detained by the Begnion Occupational Army. He, Laura, and Aimee were rescued by Micaiah and her crew from Gribe Prison, and temporarily traveled alongside her afterward. He becomes Goldoa's new king following Dheginsea's death in the Tower of Guidance at the end of the game and vows to uphold his father’s wishes as the new Black Dragon King. During the epilogue (when certain conditions are met), he is the only person besides Almedha to know the truth about her son. In the end, he opens Goldoa to the rest of the continent, so that everyone can thrive in peace and Ashunera can come back to Tellius. Dawn of Man 'Dheginsea' Greetings upon you King Dheginsea of Goldoa! You served as one of Ashera's Three Warriors to seal away Yune, the Goddess of Chaos and Transformation. You have led the nation of Goldoa since then, believing in a perfect neutrality policy. Isolating your nation from others and taking sides in any conflict. You believe in these policies so much that you ordered an army fighting for equality to leave Goldoa through the dreaded Kauku Caves, where they had accidentally entered your nation from. Soon after, you had your men gather at the Tower of Guidance to fight for Ashera and seal Yune away again but you were defeated. Dheginsea. You've found yourself in a new land will you keep your perfect neutrality policy and isolationist ways? Will you finally open Goldoa's lands to others? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Kurthnaga' Greetings Prince Kurthnaga! Your name started to rise when you a several other Goldoan laguz helped Ike dislodge his ship when they attacking by the ravens of Kilvas. Three years later you left Goldoa in order to stop the war between the Laguz Alligence and the Empire of Begnion and finding your sister. You were help in Gribe Prison when you were captured in Daein. With the assistance of the Dawn Brigade, you escaped. After your father's death at the Tower of Guidance you took the crown and became Goldoa's new king. Kurthnaga! With you as the new king, will keep your father's isolationist ways or will you open Goldoa's borders to the rest of the world? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Music' 'Dheginsea' Peace - Tranquility of Goldoa War - Wisdom of Ages 'Kurthnaga' Peace - At Peace War - Unused Map Theme 'Mod Support' 'Dheginsea' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Protective, Industrious *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Dark *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Tellius, Giant *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Ashera 'Kurthnaga' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Financial, Mercantile *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Water *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Tellius, Giant *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Ashera 'Screenshots' ' DehginMenu.jpg|Goldoa on the "Set-Up Game" screen. KurthnagaSetUp.jpg|Kurthnaga on the "Set Up Game" screen. KurthnagaDOM.jpg|Kurthnaga's "Dawn of Man" image. DehginDOM.jpg|Goldoa's Dawn of Man Image DehginScene.jpg|Dehginsea's Leader Scene KurthnagaScene.jpg|Kurthnaga's leader scene. GoldoaInGame.jpg|Goldoa In-Game along with their Unique Units. KurthnagaInGame.jpg|Kurthnaga In-Game. ' 'Credits' *SilentSkye - Author *TheMH06 - Coding assistance. *Kobazco, Kiang, Chrisy15 - Model coding assistance. Category:Civilizations Category:Tellius Category:Civs by SilentSkye